villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Homare Nishitani
Homare Nishitani is a major antagonist in the videogame Yakuza 0. He is a part of the Omi Alliance, a powerful Yakuza in Eastern Japan and is the patriach of a clan in it called the Kijin Clan. Biography The Kijin Clan is hired by Keji Shibusawa the patriach of a family within a rival Yakuza to the Omi Alliance: the Tojo Clan. Their job is to ship a girl named Makoto Makimura over to the Shibusawa family. Nishitani as the patriach of the Kijin Clan is the leader of this operation. Nishitani kills a girl who looks a lot like Makoto and dumps her body into a river. The news reports that the corpse was actually of Makimura and Nishitani uses this to threaten Goro Majima, a hitman who was hired to murder but has chosen to protect her instead to hand over Makoto over to him or have the truth that Majima did not truly kill Makoto revealed to his client Sagawa whom Majima has claimed to have been the killer to. He buys every table within the Grand, the cabarer that Majima is the manager of to meet with Majima a burgular has broken into the cabaret. Majima then agrees to fight considering he would be fighting an alleged burgular in his cabaret rather than a customer. Majima defeats Nishitani and then the cops arrive and arrest the latter. When Makoto is taken by a man in a white suit Majima assumes that the man is working with Nishitani. He decides to go to jail to ask Nishitani where the man has taken Makoto. He meets a police officer who raised Nishitani who offers to arrest Majima if he take part in a three rounds of a death match competition he runs where extreme criminals who get away with their wrongdoings take part. Majima agrees and suceeds in the competition. Along the way Majima learns from the police officer that Nishitani was a criminal since he was extremely young, and when the officer's daughter was murdered and the curlprit got away with it in court Nishitani killed the curlprit himself to comfort the officer. In jail Nishitani reveals to Majima that the man who kidnapped Makoto was not working with him, but rather someone from a secret group in the Tojo Clan called the Nikkyo Consortium. He also reveals that he has been working for Shibusawa of the Dojima family the whole time. It is also revealed that since Nishitani is close to a police officer he is treated very well in the jail and is allowed to leave whenever he requests so. Nishitani and Majima agree to go take Makoto back from the Nikkyo Consortium however disagree on what should happen with her next, Nishitani stating he wants to take her to Shibusawa and Majima refusing this idea. They agree to discuss what to do with her after rescuing her. As they are leaving the jail one of the cops kills the officer that raised Nishitani and comes to try and kill Majima and Nishitani himself. Nishitani defends Majima from the repeated gun shots and orders him to run away. Majima does so though reluctantly as he is concerned for Nishitani. Nishitani approaches the cop despite his wounds from the gunshots to take revenge for the death of the officer who raised him. Category:Murderer Category:Fighters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Honorable Category:Comic Relief Category:Deceased Category:Redeemed Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals